Winchester's Best Friend
by Charmer Mystic
Summary: the Winchester don't just have a sister but also a best friend that Dean has history with. The girls started hunting on their own when they turned 18 and now all four of them are together again with tension between the oldest two. Dean/OC


Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural

What you are about to read is the story of my life from the age of three.

My name is Chelsea Ann Collins and my best friend is Lindsey Winchester, the middle Winchester, and has been since I was three, Lindsey is one year younger than me.

My dad, Mac, were best friends with John Winchester all his life and when I was two my parents died so I was sent to live with them.

I am close to all three Winchester kids but closet to Lindsey because Dean was over-protective of us and liked to torture us.

It was night time and a two year old Lindsey, a three year old me and a four year old Dean followed Mary into little Sammy's nursery

"Come on let's say good night to Sam" Mary said and us kids walked over to the crib and each took turns kissing Sammy's forehead "good night Sam" we said as Mary repeated our action.

A man appeared in the doorway smiling "hey kids" John Winchester said "Daddy" the two oldest Winchester yelled running to him, well Dean ran Lindsey wobbled, and John picked them up.

I smiled up at Mary and she smiled back while picking me up "you think Sammy's ready to toss a football" John asked Dean "no Daddy" the oldest Winchester child laughed

"You got them" Mary asked "yeah I got them" John replied as his wife walked past him carrying me "night Chelsea."

I lifted my head off of Mary's shoulder and smiled at him "night Uncle John" I said.

A few hours later I woke up to John screaming "Mary." Lindsey woke up so I picked her up and raced out into the hallway and met Dean, so we all went to the nursery together

"Daddy/John" Dean and I cried when we saw the flames behind the man "take Sam and Lindsey outside as fast as you can" John ordered us, handing Dean Sam, "don't look back."

Us kids were safely outside "it's going to be okay Sam" Dean said to his brother.

John came up behind us a few minutes later and picked me and Dean up and started running across the yard "I gotcha" he said as the windows exploded.

All five of us set on the back of the impala and watched the firefighters try to put out the fire.

-22 years later-

Me and Lindsey started hunting on our own since April 3, 1999 two days after Lindsey turned 18.

Almost a year later on January 29, 2000 I had a baby girl that I named Rose Mary Collins.

Anyway we three are on our way to Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin in my cherry red 1994 firebird, for a case about a girl drowning in the lake and the body was never found.

We were singing along to _Gun N' Roses __Sweet Child O' Mine_

"_She's got the eyes of the bluest skies, _

_As if they thought of rain, _

_I hate to look into those eyes _

_And see an ounce of pain."_

Lindsey phone rang so she turned down the music while me and Rose continued to sing "hello" Linz answered while Rose look through my CD's

"Hey Sammy" she said causing me to look at her with a raised eyebrow "where are we headed" Linz put him on speaker "Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin, why."

We heard Sam repeat that to someone "we're taking care of the same case" Sam said to us "who's we" Linz and I asked together

"And why are you not in school" I asked him

"Oh, um, hi Chelsea" he said nervously and I heard something fall over the phone.

"Can you two meet us at the Lakefront motel" the youngest Winchester asked "yeah sure Sammy" I said smirking "it's Sam, Chelsea" he corrected me "bye Sam" Linz said hanging up.

"Wonder who he is with" the only girl Winchester asked

"Wonder if he's hot" I thought, making me seem like a female Dean, "gross Mom" my five year old yelled while handing me a CD to put in.

Two hours later we pulled up to the Lakefront Motel "I'll get us a room" I said while Linz got the got our bags "come on Rose."

We walked into the office and the young man smiled at me "I need a room with two beds" I told him while I took out my credit card.

I got our room key then headed outside to help Lindsey with our bags "room 10" I told her taking the weapon bag since I won't allow Rose to handle a gun until she's about seven.

Anyway when we got into the room Lindsey's phone rang "yeah Sam" she answered "room 10."

I sighed and headed into the bathroom "I'm going to take a shower" I told my two traveling companions

"Ok Mom" Rose said looking through mine and Lindsey's hunting journal which includes the monsters we faced before and after we left the Winchester boys.

After my shower I realized I didn't bring any clothes in the bathroom with me "damn" I cussed knowing Dean would be out there.

I sighed and wrapped a towel, which barely covers anything, around me then walked into the main room only to hear a whistle.

My eyebrow twitched when I heard the smug voice "damn Collins" I glared at Dean who just smirked

"Fuck off" I said then griped my duffle bag and walked back into the bathroom.

I looked into the mirror only to see a tired looking woman stare back at me then I heard a knock on the door "hang on" I yelled pulling on some bra and panties.

I opened the door a crack, just in case it was Dean, but only saw Rose standing there smiling "what is it baby" I asked her

"Auntie told me to come in here" Rose answered then walked into the bathroom.

I shut the door and finished getting dressed in hip-hugging jeans and a hot pink muscle shirt that says 'can't touch this' over the breasts.

I picked up my daughter and walked out of the bathroom "where's the towel" Dean whined making me slap him upside the head as I set by him at the table

"Must you two always fight" Sammy asked us.

I looked at the youngest, but tallest, Winchester and smiled "yep" I answered at the same time as Dean making us glare at each other than stuck our tongue out.

Rose laughed at us from her spot on my lap "that's pretty bad when a five year old is better behaved then you two" Lindsey said.

I broke my glaring match with Dean and pouted "where's Dad at Dean" Linz asked then saw the boy's faces

"We thinks he's chasing the thing that got Mom and Sam's girlfriend" Dean answered "I'm sorry Sam" us girls said since we had met Jess before and saw how much Sam cared for her.

It was getting late so I decided to get some food "I'm going to get food" I told everyone "so write down what you want while I get Rose ready."

By the time Rose was finished the three Winchester's had their list made

"Pie really Dean" I asked the man after I looked at his list.

He smirked and nodded his head at me "you know it Baby" he said to me making Lindsey slap him upside the head.

"Come on Rose lets go get the food" I said picking up my daughter after I got my purse.

I walked to the diner about a mile away with Rose holding my hand "Mom what's my Dad like" Rose asked making me stop walking "he's brave and will do anything to take care of his family" I told her as we walked into the diner.

While I was waiting for to food to be ready my phone rang "hello" I answered smiling flirty at the man behind me waiting

"Chelsea" I heard John Winchester voice on the other end of the line. I stopped smiling at the man and frowned "John where are you" I asked as our food was placed in front of me "Dean and Sammy said you were missing."

I heard John sigh as I walked out of the diner "you're with Sam and Dean" he asked "yeah, we're working the same case" I told him while Rose walked in front of me.

"I need yours and Linz's help" John said as I reached the motel "leave Rose with the boys."

I walked into the motel room and set the food bag down on the table in front of Lindsey "you want me to leave my daughter, with the most immature person I know."

Dean looked at me when I said that "he'll most likely use her to pick up chicks." Linz and Sammy laughed at that figuring I'm talking about their older brother.

"Yeah that's right" John told me "fine where at" I sighed "Windom, Minnesota and don't tell the boys" John ordered me. "Yes sir" I replied hanging up.

The three Winchesters looked at me "come on Linz we got another case" I told my best friend before looking at the boys "can you two look after Rose for me until I call you" I asked them and Sam nodded "thanks Sammy."

I then looked at Dean with a glare "Dean if you use my daughter to pick up chicks I'll kick your ass all the way to hell" I threated.

Dean through his hands up innocently "I won't I promise" he said with a smirk.

I glared at him for a few more seconds then kneeled down in front of Rose "hey sweetie me and your aunt need to go somewhere for a while, but you're going to stay with Sammy and Dean ok" I told her and she looked at the boys shyly "don't worry baby I trust them with my life."

Rose nodded then smiled up at me "I love you baby girl" I told her grabbing my duffle bag "love you too Mommy" she said walking over to Sam and sitting on his lap. I then turned to Lindsey "you ready."

I walked out of the room as Lindsey stopped and turned back around "Rosie, call if he uses you as a chick magnet" Lindsey said pointing to her older brother. Dean pouted while Rose nodded "ok Aunt Lindsey."

By the time I had the car started Lindz came down "let's go" I said pulling out of the parking lot.

I've been driving for a few hours when Lindsey looked at me "when you going to tell him" she asked making me glance at her confused "tell who what" I asked her still confused. "Dean about Rose" she explained.

I then figured what she was talking about "oh, never" I told her turning the radio volume up to drown her out. Lindsey glared at me the whole way to Windom, Minnesota but stopped when I parked next to her dad's truck.

John got out of his truck just as we were getting out of the firebird "Daddy" Lindz yelled hugging him "hey Baby Girl" the oldest Winchester greeted returning the hug.

"Why are we here John" I asked after I hugged him "is Emma okay." Emma is my little cousin, her dad was a hunter after his wife was killed but was too cocky so it was no wonder he was killed.

Emma was sent to live with me since I'm her only living relative but I wanted her to finish school and she was more of the research hunter type then the actual hunter. So I sent her to Bobby Singer where she helped with looking up lore and everything.

But a few months back John sent her to Windom for something but he wouldn't tell anyone why "yeah but she needed to tell you something but she doesn't have your recent number so she called me" John replied to my earlier question.

"What! Then why did I have to leave Rose with Dumbass and Sam" I asked angered "wanted her to spend time with the boys" John shrugged making Lindsey laugh "whatever I'm going to go see Emma" I said getting into my firebird and driving towards Emma apartment building.

I first met Emma I was 12 and she was about five so her dad has been hunting for about two years. Anyway my uncle tracked me down and demanded that I was to go with him since he thought he was a better hunter the John, now that got me Dean and Lindsey laughing. While the two men were outside talking Emma set in a corner away from us with a teddy bear.

Well Dean being Dean stole the bear causing her to cry resulting in me and Lindsey attacking him while Sam laughed.

When I got to Emma apartment complex I saw her standing on the step talking to a boy. So after I got out of my car I became a loving cousin "Emmy" I shouted using the nickname Dean gave her.

Emma looked at me with a glare and the boys laughed as I walked up to them "Chelsea" she growled then turn to the boy "I'll talk to you tomorrow Adam."

The boy nodded then left after giving her a kiss on the cheek "aww" I cooed causing Emma to drag me up to her apartment "whose that your boyfriend" I asked causing Emma to blush "no" she replied.

Once we were in Emma apartment she walked over to her desk while I raided her fridge "ok the reason I asked you to come is because I found this in some of my stuff" Emma said placing something down on the table.

It was a blue gem stone necklace shaped in angel wings "Emma I gave you that as a gift" I said recognizing it "I know but it was your mother's I can't keep it" Emma responded.

I glared at Emma "Emma, I gave you that because its good luck and I can't protect you all the time" I said. Emma sighed "fine I guess I'll wear it" she said and I smiled.

We set and talked a few hours when I noticed the time "I better get going" I said standing up along with Emma "you're 16 right" I asked walking out of the apartment building with Emma "yeah" she responded.

I smirked as John's truck pulled into the parking lot "well since I missed your birthday" I said as Lindsey got out of the truck to give Emma a hug. Lindsey glanced at me and smirk "and 16 is supposed to be important" I continued as I tossed Emma something.

She caught it then looked shocked "you're car keys" she questioned and I nodded "yeah I decided to travel with the boys" I replied. Me and Lindsey got our duffle bags out of the trunk then turn to Emma "we're leaving the weapons just in case" Lindsey said with a wink.

Emma smiled and hugged us good-bye then waved to John in the truck.

We got into the truck and John chuckled "sometimes I think you two can read each other's mind" he said and we smiled at him.

John is going to take us to the town the boys were in and we were listening to Kansas '_Carry on My Wayward Son_' "let me call the boys and see where they're at" Lindz said while me and John sung

"_Carry on my Wayward Son_

_For there'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Now don't you cry no more_"

Lindz turned down the music when someone answered. While she was talking I was thinking about Dean and the night of Lindsey 18th birthday party.

FLASHBACK

_It two days before me and Lindsey were going to go hunt on our own. John brought us beers for us and while he and Sam was in the boys motel room, Lindz Dean and me were in the other one "hey Chels can I talk to you" Dean asked when Lindz passed out on the bed "yeah sure" I answered._

_I allowed him to lead me outside to the Impala "what is it" I asked from the passenger seat "take care of Lindsey and yourself out there" Dean said looking at me "she's my only sister and I care about you so I want you both safe."_

_I don't know if it was the alcohol or what but for some reason I saw Dean in a new light "of course Dean" I told him._

_Dean smiled at me then out of nowhere he kisses me "I'm sorry" he said pulling away making me look at him "shut up and kiss me" I said letting the alcohol talk for me._

_About a half an hour later I was in my bra and panties and Dean was in his boxers "are you sure" Dean asked back a little "I wanted this for a while" I told him. That night we had sex in the front seat of the Impala._

_When it was time for me and Lindsey to leave Dean smirked and winked at me and us two girls got into my new firebird and drove off._

END FLASHBACK

When I came out of my flash back I felt someone poking me "Hello Chelsea, you in there" I heard Lindz ask "what" I snapped at her but she just smiled "the boys are done with the one case and are now working on one that involves planes.

We all laughed at that knowing Dean fear of flying "where at' John asked his daughter when we were done laughing.

When we finally reached Kittanning, Pennsylvania it has been about two days "I'll call Dean to see if they're still there" I said while John pulled off to the side of the road.

The phone rang a few times before someone answered "hello Dean Winchester's phone" I heard Rose say "hey Baby Girl, are the boys still working the plane case" I asked my daughter.

I could hear her smile "yeah, Mommy are you coming to get me" she asked as the two Winchester boys came into the motel room "yep, so where are you guys staying" I asked her.

I heard a chuckle that wasn't Rose's "hello Babe" Dean said and I could tell he was smirking "fuck off Dean" I snapped making the two in the car with me to laugh "tell me where you're staying."

Dean told me then I hung up on him "I'll drop you two a few blocks away" John said after I told him where the boys were staying. John did just that and we walked to the motel with our duffel bags.

We got to the boys room and I knocked on the door and Dean answered "sorry we don't want any" he smirked. I smirked back and walked into the room "Dean you know you want this" I said slapping my ass.

Lindsey rolled her eyes at us "we decided to travel with you" she said in a tone that dared them to object "fine don't get comfortable me and Sammy just finished this case" Dean said "ok let's go" I said looking at Dean.

Rose and Sam then walked in with some food "Mom, Aunt Lindsey" Rose yelled then ran and hugged us.

We loaded up the car "what happened to your car" Sam asked when us three girls got in the back seat "gave it to a friend" I told him smiling. "I got one rule" Dean said looking at us in the rearview mirror "driver picks the music, passengers shut their cake hole."

I stuck my tongue out at him and got a laugh out of Rose "it's going to be a long drive"


End file.
